Engines may utilize an exhaust aftertreatment system to reduce regulated emissions. However, aftertreatment systems may add to maintenance and overall costs of the engine system. Further, as emissions requirements become more stringent, engines may be required to further reduce NOx and particulate matter emissions. Characteristics of a combustion system of the engine, such as a compression ratio and fuel injection parameters, may also affect NOx and particulate matter emissions levels.